


The Walk Behind the Photo

by skatetogether13



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, One Shot, happy birthday winnie, instagram inspiration, thanks tessa, welp here's a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatetogether13/pseuds/skatetogether13
Summary: She laughs in a way only he can make her. The forest envelops them as they walk hand in hand down the path and as she gazes at him she can't help but see the boy that first held her hand at 7, the boy that brought her candy for the end of practice, the one who held her hand through Ilderton, Kitchener, Canton, Montreal and now, the world.-It was one of the best walks she had been on in a long time. Sure, the picture she posted was nice, but it was the moments together that she would remember for a long time.





	The Walk Behind the Photo

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Here is a thing I wrote.  
> I'd like to thank my professor for being boring enough that I could write this during class. I'd also like to apologize. I have no idea what we covered.
> 
> Also obligatory first time writing fic (let's be real this is a drabble) by myself, as a long time fan I never thought they would take over my brain like this but here we are. 
> 
> I welcome constructive feedback but please be kind!

“M’lady" he says, giving a small bow before tenderly kissing her hand. He presents her with a small delicate purple flower.  
“The beauty of this flower is great but no match for yours” he says in the most outlandish Shakespearean voice he can muster. 

She laughs in a way only he can make her. The forest envelops them as they walk hand in hand down the path and as she gazes at him she can't help but see the boy that first held her hand at 7, the boy that brought her candy for the end of practice, the one who held her hand through Ilderton, Kitchener, Canton, Montreal and now, the world.

They keep walking, sometimes reminiscing or chatting about dinner plans, sometimes silent, relishing in the comfort of their intertwined hands.  
"Wow" she says as they get to the viewpoint. Looking over the fence and canopy of trees below a sense of calmness washes over her. This trip, although coupled with similar speaking engagements as 2014 was completely different. Through the years she had found her own voice, some confidence, and although she had never truly lost him, she found Scott. As she lets go of that thought she realizes her hand has dropped to her side, “Scott?” she calls out.  
"Tess! Lets go! Stairs to the picnic spot - let’s beat the others" he yells bounding down the first flight of wooden steps to the grassy area below. She laughed, she was so not dressed for running down stairs.  
She sighed, Scott could be too energetic at times, like a hyper little puppy she thought.  
"TEEEEE are you really letting me go down on, I mean by myself" he yells.  
"Alright, alright, I'm coming," he was her loveable hyper puppy after all. 

When she makes it down the 4 flights of stairs he’s lounging on the grassy knoll laughing at her attempts to make it down quickly without staining her white pants - or shoes in any way. Before he can tell her to “come here” she’s launching herself into his lap in a way not dissimilar to the rambunctious way their future daughter would in just a few years. Once comfortably sitting she turns around and pushes his hair out of the way and gives him a quick peck on the forehead. The small purple flower falls from her head into his, and it gives her an idea. 

By the time the others make it down to the grassy knoll Scott is flopped over, shirt-half unbuttoned in Tessa’s lap while she patiently ties daisies together and only stopping to draw shapes on his left pec.  
“Ahem,” Debbie said alerting the pair to their presence, she stopped and smiled at the lounging Scott. Although she hardly knew the duo, she had a soft spot for them, particularly Scott. He had been a charmer the night before - taking multiple photos with her for her grandchildren, even going so far plant a chaste kiss to her cheek in one.  
“Hi Debbie, isn’t the view gorgeous,” Tessa said giving Scott a gentle nudge to sit up. Although he was more than content to remain inside their little bubble he begrudgingly sits up and greets the others. 

As the group starts to head back up the stairs, she stops him silently putting a hand on his chest and giving him a quick kiss on his lips.  
“No rush right? This is our vacation,” she says.  
“Of course, what do you have in mind? he says with a eyebrow wiggle.  
“Scott Moir get your mind out of the gutter. You kiss your mother with that mouth?” she says with a playful swat to his side.  
“Please don’t act like you’re so innocent Virtue. I’m no ISU judge but I would disqualify us for what we did last night”.  
She grins at him then puts on a stern face and possibly, the worst old-British meets fake shakespearean accent he has ever heard - “well Mr. Moir, I was going to crown you with this oh-so-royal and official crown made of the highest quality Parisian daisies, but if you continue to be so crude” she pauses and makes a fake horrified face, “I have no choice but to-“  
“No no no, please madam, I would love the crown, I would do ANYTHING for the crown” he plays along.  
“Well,” she says, “As I too am royal, and I do tire after this long walk this ‘aft, perhaps you could give me a ride”.  
“All aboard m’lady,” he says, offering his back up for a ride. She hops on and Tessa happily plays with his hair as they head up together. As they got to the top Tessa lovingly places the flower crown on his flow, and secures a corner with a bobbypin. And with that regal coronation Scott bursts into song.

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace."

As he hits the crescendo line - "Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste," he shifts her of off his back and across his front, just as they had done in program and program before. Except this time she halts his voice with a soft kiss. He carefully puts her down and stares into her gorgeous green eyes, the eyes that could understand him when no one else did, that saved him from the bottle, and himself after Sochi. No matter where they were, Ilderton, Kitchener, Canton, Montreal and now the world, her eyes were home to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me in the comments or twitter (@taliavirtuemoir)


End file.
